


Caught in the Tide

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chancy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mpreg, chaleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck learns a little something about his mother's family. And something about himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Was having trouble getting back into the groove, post Vikings. So, I took a break from my Mini Bang fic and this was the result. 
> 
> It's tagged as both Beckets, because it can be either one you like.

"I'm a what?" Chuck says, staring across the table at his father.

"A fairy," Herc replies.

Chuck continues to stare at him. He can't exactly pinpoint when it was his old man went absolutely, positively, completely insane, but he knows he has to fix it, because they won't long be allowed to continue piloting Striker if word gets out.

"Don't look at me like that!" his dad protests.

"How exactly?" He meant his look, but Herc answers the question more generally.

"Because your mother was one. And your Grandparents besides." He scrubs at the hair at the base of his head, a nervous habit, Chuck notes. Inhaling to brace himself, he releases it in a quick huffed sigh. "They didn't like me much. Being human and all."

Something in the pit of Chuck's stomach twists. He doesn't know over what exactly. The fact that he'll have to report his father unfit for duty. That they'll probably retire him right away instead of trying the therapy route first. That Chuck's career is as good as over, because he's barely drift compatible with _anyone_ , and he knows if he loses his father, it's career suicide. And he's too young to retire. Some small part of him, that he doesn't acknowledge, fears - and knows - it to be true.

"It's why you never met them. They disowned her. Cut her off from Faerie." He rubs a hand over his mouth, face going tight with mournful tension. "If she hadn't married me..."

She'd still be alive.

It doesn't need to be said.

Chuck feels sick. His knees give out on him suddenly, but luckily, he just drops into the chair he'd paused in front of when his father had asked him to pull one up. He likes to be contrary when he can manage it.

Herc gives him a few minutes to process, both carefully watching and trying not to watch too closely, to intrude upon Chuck's understanding.

"...How...?" Chuck finally asks, voice weak and strained, and all too strangled. He believes him. God above, he _believes_ him.

"It's the glow."

Chuck perks at this, turning to look at his father, brow raised in query.

Herc gestures at him. "Combination of moonlight and stars, and wildflowers. It happened to your mother too, even after..." He trails off, biting his lip before forging ahead. "When she was pregnant with you."

There's something in the way he says it.

"Dad!" he scoffs after a moment. "There's no _possible_ way-" When his father gives him a look he amends, "I'm a guy!"

"Fairies carry the offspring, whenever they crossbreed. How do you think they've managed to survive so long? They'd have died out long ago if they hadn't adapted."

Chuck blinks.

"From what your mother told me, fairy to fairy unions are more a time management issue. They take turns carrying the kids, which they never have many of. Reproduction's hard for them to manage in general, though, obviously easier to achieve when they interbreed. Especially with humans. Although, your mother and I-"

"I'm pregnant."

Herc pauses, looks him over, and nods.

"With a half fairy baby."

"More like a quarter fairy at this point," his father corrects, flagging a hand side to side. "You're half fairy. And unless the father..." He trails off, suddenly calculating.

Chuck can see it in his face, the lines of his body, and tries to stall the inevitable conclusion. "How the hell am I going to pilot a Jaeger pregnant?!"

"You should be all right up until the last month or so, that's about when fairies pop."

 _Pop_. Like it was that simple.

"Wait..." His face twitches as the horrible truth of his situation presents itself. "Pops as in pops pops?!"

"No. As far as showing. You won't show until your final stretch. Fairy babies are small. Even quarter ones."

"Why..." He shakes his head. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We weren't sure you'd develop any powers. And besides this, that seems to have held steady." He leans in to look at him more closely. "You haven't have you?"

"Developed strange, inexplicable abilities with alarming results?"

"Yes."

"Other than the _baby_ growing in my gut, you mean."

Herc sighs. "I told you to always protect yourself."

"Yeah, against sexually transmitted diseases, not potential impregnation!"

His father shrugs and doesn't look all that apologetic. "Fairies have practical drives. They mate more for emotional and sociopolitical reasons than reproductive ones, so, the drive is still there to keep the species alive. And they're pretty open about sex overall."

"UGH!" Chuck groans and clamps both hands over his ears. "That's my _mother_ you're talking about!" he cries in agony.

"It's your _heritage_ ," Herc corrects. "And the baby's now."

"Would have done a right lot more good if you'd told me _before_ it all happened."

Herc doesn't respond, instead gracing him with a look that plainly states, _Oh really? And how well do you believe_ that _would have gone?_

Chuck sighs and throws himself back in his chair, rocking the legs up.

"I _was_ planning to tell you," Herc begins.

"After you were made a grandfather?!" Chuck snaps.

His father pauses, digests, and makes a face. Clearly, he's none too partial to the term 'grandfather' which is why as soon as the baby's able to understand, Chuck is going to be chanting it at him non stop. Or her. Or... _them_.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," he snarls and scrubs both hands over his face. "I need a bleedin' drink."

He looks up when the distinct sound of a bottle meeting the table top reaches him. It's a cider, but it's still alcoholic. "Your system can handle it," his father assures.

Chuck looks at the bottle dubiously. Reaches for it, nurses it without actually touching the liquid inside. Herc doesn't comment.

"How does it come out then?" he asks after a few long moments.

"No idea," Herc replies, and takes a long draw of his drink.

Chuck bites his lip, suddenly afraid. He releases the neck of the bottle and rests the hand low, over his abdomen.

"We can always ask your grandmother," Herc soothes.

"I thought they disowned mom."

"They did, but they never formally disowned you."

Chuck snorts. "They did when they didn't approve."

"Don't be stubborn, Chuck. Not about this. Please, we're going to need their help. Their line is not so strong that they can just ignore you. In fact, after so many years, they might even be happy. Bring you into the clan."

Chuck swallows. It's all a bit much right now.

Herc reaches out and rests a hand over the one still clutching Chuck's unsipped bottle and gives it a squeeze. "Take some time and think it over. We have time." He tilts his head. "Well, we have _some_ time."

"How long...?"

"About five, six months topside."

"Topside?" he echoes.

Herc nods. "Overhill, I think it's called. It's why all half fairy births are labelled preemies. And in a way, you are. Fairy babies are so small...it sort of fits. And you're...you have a lot of allergies in the beginning."

"Oh, _great_. Thanks Dad, really. Just what I wanted to hear on top of everything else."

"It's not so bad," Herc replies, stroking the back of his hand.

Chuck is appalled it takes him so long to notice, and more so that it has an actual calming effect on his mood. He tugs his hand away, moving to take a sip to cover the rejection - though he's not at all sure why. The bottle lip touches his and he suddenly remembers and sets it roughly aside, disgusted with himself.

"Yeah, well...give it time," he grumbles.

"Of course," Herc continues with a manic grin. "Your grandparents are going to want to meet him."

Chuck flushes red so fast he feels dizzy.

"To check his lineage for fairy blood, of course." He smiles openly at Chuck and leans back in his seat in even better humor than a moment ago. Chuck watches him take a sip of his beer and set it back down. He kicks up his legs nonchalantly. "The more blood the better, even if it's just a speck from some distant ancestor. Fairies are kind of anal retentive about their records, but then, I suppose, it's in their best interests to be."

Chuck clears his throat, but it comes out as more of a strangled sound.

"So...want to tell me who it is? For damage control, naturally."

Chuck's chair legs screech against the concrete as he moves to stand. "Right, I think Junior's hungry," he interrupts, tapping a hand over his abdomen in obvious distress.

Herc grins but doesn't laugh outright. And Chuck almost makes it out the door before he calls after him, "Give Becket my congratulations when you tell 'im."

Chuck chokes back an indignant huff and storms out the rest of the way.

His father's laughter echoes down the hall, even after the door's swung shut.


End file.
